


Let's not fall in love

by CH_Wolf



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Oneshot, Sad Dan Howell, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_Wolf/pseuds/CH_Wolf
Summary: I should have known better...





	

”Hey... Let’s not fall in love…”  
Dans words ringed trough my ears. Over and over again. His face-expression was hard. Non-emotional. But you could see it in his eyes. He didn’t really mean it. He didn’t want this more than I did. If anything, he was the one who started it all. He got closer to me, managed to make my heart flutter by his words. But I knew that it wouldn’t work out in the end. Yet I still let it go too far. And now I’m here. Hearing him saying the words I have been thinking since the beginning. But those words was outnumbered by the other thoughts he’d given me. The thought of his touch. His soft skin against mine. His scent filling my nose, making me lightheaded. His soft voice, making me shiver every time he said something. Just, the thought of him, always taking up my mind.

I still remember our kiss. His soft lips against mine. At first it was careful, he was too shy to do it properly. Another one of his personalities that I loved. Totally adorable. But when I made it clear that it was okay, he was more eager. I can still think back to that time and just drown in the feelings I had at that time. Happiness. Nervousness. Euphoric. Sadness. Fear.  
Sadness.  
Because I knew it would never last. We would never be able to be together.  
Fear.  
Because if it somehow came out, I was done for it.

The struggle with Dan being an internet-famous person, is his fans. They are amazing, wonderful fans who looks up to Dan more than anything.  
Though, he could at this time never be able to be in a relationship because of them. That would ruin everything for him. And for me, which he knew. I would never be accepted by his fans. At least not the majority of them. He is way too popular, being just a crush of people himself or being shipped with Phil. Him dating someone would ruin everything.

So that’s why we are now standing here, facing each other. He was trying to be strong, partly for me. But mostly for himself. This probably made him realise the loneliness of being someone that’s mostly just viewed as an unreal person. Someone that everyone can dream about, but no one really can have. He is just a dream.  
Unfortunately, I was one of them. He was my dream. Had always been. Would always be. Maybe someday this would change, and we could live that happily ever after that everyone wanted.  
But for now, being alone was the best option. For him and me.  
But it hurt.  
It hurt so badly.  
That’s why I could feel the tears burning as I looked into his eyes. And I smiled as I said;  
“No, that’s far too late. Let’s just not keep loving each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> 20 min scribbles, don't take it too seriously. Sorry for grammar mistakes and such, english is not my first language.


End file.
